


Snape's On A Plane

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirting stewards, a collection of barf bags and a pain in the arse. Yeah, Draco has had better nights. Thank Merlin there's Potter to save the day... with a little help of Severus Snape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's On A Plane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Much thanks to the lovely my_thestral for the beta-check! <3

“Enough is enough, Harry,” Draco snarled as softly as possible, trying not to wake his fellow passengers. “I’ve had it with this motherfucking turbulence on this motherfucking plane.”

“You were dying to use that line, weren’t you?” Harry whispered, beaming at his boyfriend as he turned a page of his book. “You have to hold on for just another couple of hours.”

“In case you didn’t notice, I failed miserably at _holding,”_ Draco said, his face turning green again. “I don’t think I’ve got the nerve, or the dignity, to ask the steward for another barf bag. Why can’t I use a charm to ease my suffering?”

“The International Statute of Secrecy, remember?” Harry snapped in a  Hermione-esque way. “I feel for you, Draco, but nagging my head off won’t make it any better for both of us.”

“Could you please keep your voices down, gentlemen?” a steward close to Draco and Harry’s age said in a friendly tone as he passed the two men. “The other passengers are trying to get some sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said guiltily. “It won’t happen again.”

“That’s alright,” the steward said stately. “Is everything else to your satisfaction?”

“It’s not my intention to become the winner of the Yellowbelly Of The Year-contest, but... “

“Please, don’t feel ashamed, sir,” the steward gently interrupted Draco’s upcoming elegy. “You’re not the first, and you’re definitely not the last. I’ll bring a pile of bags after finishing my round.”

“Thanks,” Draco muttered, a deep shade of red breaking through the green.

“And maybe something strong to calm down the nerves?”

“That would be most welcome,” Draco said eagerly. “Make it a double, if it’s not too much effort. And do your best to forget the rocks.”

“Your wish is my command, sir,” the steward said cheerfully. “A double Espresso’s coming up.”

“Oh, bloody fucking brilliant,” Draco mumbled, angrily folding his arms as the steward pursued his round. “We have a comedian on board. And why are you hiding your pretty face behind that book, Potter?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Harry said hastily, pressing down a fit of laughter as he tried to keep a straight face. Draco wasn’t convinced and gave Harry his infamous silent treatment, a tactic that had helped him before at home, when he didn’t get what he wanted. “Stop glaring at me, you berk. _I_ should be the one to feel offended. That steward was obviously flirting with you.”

“Nonsense,” Draco whispered, the red in his face increasing a bit. “As if he would be interested in a barfing bloke like me.”

“So you _did_ notice?” Harry said, teasingly patting Draco’s arm. “One month together and you’re already cheating on me, you filthy slapper.”

“T-that’s a lie,” Draco sputtered, but fell silent when he saw a big smile on his lover’s face. “Stop teasing me, Harry. You only have the nerve because I’m on the brink of meeting the Grim Reaper.”

“Drama queen,” Harry said, laughing as he placed his hands on Draco’s cheeks, gently pressing a kiss on his lips.

“The bags and the coffee, gentlemen?”

“Just one cup of coffee? Doesn’t really matter. Now we can share.” Harry smiled mischievously as he accepted the bags and coffee, an audible tone of defiance present in his voice. The steward wished them a good night, smiling rather forcibly as he went away, having found his match.

“I think that was the last we have seen of him,” Harry said, visibly pleased with himself as he caressed Draco’s hand affectionately.

“Oh, look at you, Captain Caveman,” Draco teased, moaning softly as he enjoyed what Harry’s touches did to him. “All hail the new leader of the pack. How can I be of service, Oh Great One. By all means, club me down and drag me by the hair to into your hole... “

Draco gasped, his heart drumming in his throat as he tried to keep the blushing to a minimum. A heavy silence fell upon the two boys. Draco was the first who found the nerve to turn his head. Harry had started reading again, and although he acted like nothing had happened, the flush in his neck diminished only bit-by-bit.

Draco cleared his throat and opened his mouth to break the breathable tension, but  he was brought back to earth in a particular hard way as the plane was suddenly flogged by a nasty turbulence. Draco became aware of his stomach again, and closed his eyes, concentrating to keep his breathing steady.

“Draco, do you need a bag?” Harry said worriedly, putting away his book, Draco’s unintentional double entendre forgotten for a moment.

“Stay focussed, stay focussed, stay focussed, “ Draco muttered, ignoring Harry as he squeezed closehis eyes in concentration, firmly grabbing the handles of his chair. “Stay focussed, stay focussed, stay focussed.”

“What are you doing?” Harry whispered insecurely. “Do you want me to get someone?”

“No, it’s a thing my late godfather taught me,” Draco whispered between the sentences of his mantra’s. “I must have forgotten it, while focussing  too much on that dishy steward.”

“Snape?” Harry said, surprised and bit shocked, ignoring Draco’s sneer. The name of his former nemesis still made him confused, having brought back nasty memories of the past. Harry swallowed back his reservations and straightened his shoulders. “What does Sna... your godfather have to do with this?”

“He taught me to concentrate, keeping my composure even in the most dreadful situations,” Draco said softly. “You know, with the torture, the bloodshed and the murders I’ve witnessed.”

“I had my share,” Harry said grimly, the ghosts of the past still haunting him at night.

Draco opened his eyes, biting his lip. “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to... “

“I know you didn’t, love,” Harry whispered, regretting his sneer. “It’s not a competition. Forget it and continue  your focussing,” he urged.

Draco closed his eyes again, letting out a puff of breath as he tried to concentrate once more. Harry smelled a vague hint of toothpaste and the scent made him yearning for a taste. “Stay focussed, stay focussed, stay focussed.”

“You’re doing great, Dra... “

“Give me the fucking bag, give me the fucking bag, give me the fucking bag!”

Harry turned over the bag and averted his head, trying to block out the splattering noises as he focussed on his book.

“Why do I have a thing for chastising myself?” Draco groaned pathetically as he wiped his mouth with a paper towel. “Why did I let you persuade me to join you on this trip?”

“Because you couldn’t cope with the idea of being without me for six weeks?” Harry said, a sign of hurt audible in his voice. “And because you promised Hermione to help her search for her parents. Correct me if I’m wrong?”

“I’m being a total arsehole, eh?” Draco muttered full of shame, trying to ignore his protesting stomach. “I do nothing but complain.”

“That’s part of your charm, Draco,” Harry said warmly, pulling Draco into a hug. “Despite acting like a prick sometimes, I know the content of your heart.”

Draco cleared his throat, trying to divert himself from the content of his trousers as the hug made his cock swell. They had kissed. Fuck, they had kissed until their lips were swollen, but _that_   still hadn’t happened. Draco had to admit to himself that he craved to sleep with Harry. He couldn’t think about anything else, and his right hand had to make overtime. Merlin, he wanted to see Harry naked!  He wondered how his cock looked like. How it tasted...

“Draco?” Harry whispered into Draco’s shoulder as he felt his lover trembling. “What’s wrong?”

“Harry, I’m so horny,” Draco whispered, his voice hoarse and low as his nausea  was completely forgotten. His cock was incredibly hard and Draco felt a wet spot forming in his boxers. A shudder raced through Harry’s body, arriving and multiplying rapidly in his erogenous zones. “T-touch me, Harry. Touch me, or...”

“You want me to touch you _there_?” Harry panted in Draco’s ear, his hand stroking Draco’s chest over his shirt and slowly travelling south. “Do you want me touch you there? Rubbing and stroking that thick bulge until it tickles? Tell me.”

“Merlin, Harry, yes,” Draco groaned, the world around him completely forgotten. He had never been so randy, and that delicious feeling  increased even more when Harry’s hand found its purpose, firmly grabbing his package, stroking and rubbing with the hand of an artist.

“My god, you’re hard,” Harry whispered, delirious with lust as he started to rub his lover’s impressive bulge with the palm of his hand, his fingers caressing Draco’s groin.“You must be huge. I’m dying to find out if it will fit in my mouth.”

“Harry... ” Draco groaned, biting his lip as images of Harry on his knees, pleasuring the young Slytherin with his mouth, while jerking himself off, were washing over him. The rubbing increased in intensity, and Draco felt his orgasm building slowly at the base of his cock and travelling towards the soaking wet tip.

“Or how it will stretch my inner walls while you’re fucking me,” Harry whispered, while licking a stripe over Draco’s ear.

Draco opened his mouth, his body preparing him for an extremely pleasurable peak, but it crashed with a bang when he looked straight into the bulging eyes of Weasley, peeking between the seats before him. Draco felt Harry’s hand slowly abandoning him, his cock protesting with a nasty twitch.

“Can’t sleep either?” Weasley asked, apparently unaware of what  he had done. Weasley ran a hand through his straw-formerly-known-as-hair as he continued staring.

“I was close,” Draco said softly, trying to keep the sneer-volume to a minimum, but flinched when Harry’s foot collided with his ankle. Weasley still smiled his retarded palooka-grin and Draco let out a sigh. “I mean, we can’t sleep either.”

“He’s still sick?” Weasley asked Harry, nodding towards Draco.

“ _He_ will be sick, until we’re out of this fucking thing,” Draco hissed, his nausea overpowering the effects of his rubbing interruptus.

“Keep your voice down, Malfoy,” Weasley said with a warning.“Hermione is sleeping next to me.”

“And we mustn’t wake her, eh?” Draco sneered, groaning as another vomit-attack was at hand.

“I think Hermione has some pills in her purse,” Weasley said, bending down to grab something from the floor. “Yeah, here they are.”

“And why didn’t you let me know sooner?” Draco snapped. “You were aware that I was feeling sick.”

“You didn´t ask,” Weasley said smoothly, passing the pills with a significant grin smeared across his freckled face. Draco grabbed them rather roughly, as if he attempted to take some fingers along.

“I think it’s time to catch some sleep, don’t you agree?” Harry said hastily, fearing a _Celebrity Death Match On Air_.

“You’re probably right, Harry,” Ron said smugly, winking at Harry as he slowly retreated. “Sleep tight and don’t let the vomit bite.”

“Don’t!” Harry said sharply as Draco opened his mouth to counter-attack. “Why do you always let him get under your skin? Ron’s only joking.”

“No, he’s not,” a voice before them proclaimed slyly, followed by a mad scientist-laugh.

“I hate him,” Draco whispered angrily after he made sure Weasley was asleep. “If it wasn’t for Granger... “

“You don’t hate him,” Harry said. “And Ron doesn’t hate you. You just need to find a way to get along, that’s all.”

“If it was that simple... “

“Actually, it is, Draco,” Harry said sternly. “I love you, Draco. Very much. But I love Ron, too. A different kind of love, don’t get me wrong, but still love. And I refuse to choose.”

“I would never make you choose, Harry,” Draco whispered.

“Then you have to deal with Ron,” Harry said softly.

“I’ll find a way,” Draco said. “Maybe I’ll put a huntsman spider under his pillow. As a gesture of friendship, of course.”

“You’re evil,” Harry said, chuckling.

“ _You’re_ evil, Harry,” Draco whispered. “For not finishing me off.”

“Do I hear a challenge?” Harry said, his voice becoming low and seductive as he leaned closer to Draco. “My hand isn’t tired yet. Or maybe would you prefer my mouth?”

“I’d love to, Harry,” Draco said huskily. “But to be honest, I’d like our first time to be special. And preferably without an audience. I want to lose my virginity in a warm bed with your naked, hot body next to mine. I hope  that you don’t think I’m a prudish sap. You mean a lot to me, Harry. I want to do it good.”

“You’re doing perfect,” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss on his lover’s lips. “I don’t mind at all. You’re definitely worth a wait, love.”

“I love you, Harry,” Draco said, pulling Harry into a hug. “Would you like to hold me, while I’ll try to get some sleep?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Harry said softly, stroking Draco’s blond mane as he laid his head into Harry’s lap. “There’s just one thing that we have to deal with.”

“What?” Draco mumbled sleepily.

“Unfortunately our potential membership of the Mile High Club will be put on hold.”

“The Mile High Club?” Draco said eagerly, looking up at Harry. “Is that some sort of aristocratic Muggle degree?”

“As a matter of fact, it is,” Harry said. “If you had let me continue flogging your bishop, we would have become honorary members.”

“Merlin,” Draco sighed, closing his eyes. “Typically something a Muggle would come up with.”

“A title’s a title,” Harry said, grinning as he closed his eyes as well.

“Go to sleep, Harry.”

“Alright.”

“Sleep tight, Harry.”

“Sleep tight, Draco.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“We still have the return trip.”

Harry’s cock throbbed in pleasure before sleep consumed him.


End file.
